Quest of Erebor
The Quest of Erebor was an event that occurred prior to and had strong impact on the War of the Ring at the end of Third Age. It explained why Thorin and Gandalf have to retake the Lonely Mountain, and it is an adventure recounted from the perspective of Bilbo Baggins. History Background Gandalf knew that Smaug could pose a serious threat if used by Sauron in war, then dwelling in Dol Guldur in Mirkwood. He was thinking about the matter when he met Thorin Oakenshield at Bree. Thorin also was concerned about Smaug, but had the different motive of revenge and the reclaiming of the Dwarves' treasure in the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf agreed to help Thorin. Gandalf thought Bilbo, an unlikely choice, to be a suitable companion of Thorin and his Dwarves for a number of reasons. First, he had observed that Bilbo took an interest in the world at large, and was thus adventurous. Another reason is that Smaug would not recognize the scent of a Hobbit, advantageous to a stealthy operation. Thorin also did not think highly of Hobbits, and putting Bilbo in the expedition might prevent the proud Thorin from rash actions — such as openly challenging Smaug. It was Thorin's objections to Bilbo that Gandalf found most difficult to overcome. Thorin believed that Bilbo was incapable of helping their adventure and that Gandalf might be simply meddling in his affairs for his own reasons. After much debate, Gandalf convinced Thorin that Bilbo would be a worthy member. It could be thought that Gandalf arranged this as he has foreseen the later event and wanted to create another front to fight Sauron. The Quest The Company started from the Shire to the Trollshaws. Three Stone-trolls, Tom, William and Bert caught them. Luckily, they were saved by Gandalf, by slamming the ground that hid the Troll cave from the sunlight, thus turning them to stone. Then they passed the Hidden Valley and arrived in Rivendell. They left Gandalf behind with the White Council and went to High Pass. After being saved by Gandalf again in Goblin-town, they were hunted by Bolg's wargs. They were saved by Gwaihir and the other Great Eagles. After having a night in Beorn's house, they went to Mirkwood. Thranduil caught them and locked them in the cells. Bilbo, who was wearing the Ring, saved the Company by Barrels. And they found Bard who brought them to Lake-town. They tempted the Master of Laketown and they successfully reached the Lonely Mountain. The Quest in The Lord of the Rings "The Quest of Erebor" was originally written in the 1950s to be a part of The Lord of the Rings but Tolkien decided not to include it, and only a very abridged version of the tale occurred in the Appendices. There are two manuscripts extant of the work. Both are written in the first person, from the perspective of Frodo Baggins. However, nearly all of the text consists of narration by Gandalf, who was telling the story at the request of Frodo in Minas Tirith after the coronation of King Aragorn II Elessar in The Lord of the Rings. Notes * The Quest caused Battle of Five Armies and indirectly caused the War of the Ring. Portrayal in adaptations In a flashback from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Gandalf met Thorin in Prancing Pony and Thorin willed to reclaimed his homeland promised Gandalf's request. It later caused the adventure of Bilbo Baggins. Translations around the World References ru:Эреборский поход Category:Events Category:Quests